


It won’t be long

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied orgy, M/M, bottom!John, but I didn’t write it cause I was lazy, heat - Freeform, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some interesting scents were being left around everywhere the Beatles went, even without any women around, it became obvious that someone in the band is an omega and never told anyone. But no one seems to care, or even notice, but Paul. The only other alpha in the band, with John of course. And he sniffs out (literally and figuratively) who it is alone in the hotel.God is probably disappointed with me.





	It won’t be long

Paul slid as close to the stage as he could get without being seen, taking in the scent of almost hundreds of omegas, relishing in it before the show started. Now McCartney was no animal, but he would be a liar if he said the smell didn’t turn him on, even just a little bit. All those thoughts left his mind immediately when Ringo walked over, looking a bit concerned. “Ey, do you know where John is? Been looking everywhere for ‘im.” The oldest asked curiously. “Probably ‘aving a wank in some dark room or something, I wouldn’t worry so much Ritchie.” Not long after, John emerged from some unknown room, presumably a broom closet. It wasn’t really clear if he was actually masturbating in there, but Paul definitely didn’t want to think about it.

... 

The show went by surprisingly fast for Paul, but something was off about it. The fans still were screaming as loud as ever, and nothing was noticeably out of the ordinary, except for this one scent Paul was sure George was very aware of too. An omega’s heat, not a big deal usually, but this time it was much closer. As in, right next to him closer. Paul sighed and lit a cigarette. It’s probably nothing anyway, that scent. That was what he thought until he could smell it inside the hotel room. 

Again, no big deal. Someone must be fucking some bird, that happens all the time. But... there’s one problem with that assumption. Everyone was out. No John (presumably), no George, no Ringo, not even Bri. Just him alone in a little living room, pondering the scent’s origin. The man tried to get his mind off of it by reading, watching TV, or just trying to sleep, but that sweet fragrance just kept getting stronger and stronger the longer Paul remained in the hotel room. The Beatle groaned in frustration, maybe he’s been around them for so long the scent had just stuck with him. Maybe he could call Mal to pick him up, but that would require telling him that he lied about feeling under the weather, and Brian certainly wouldn’t like that.

Before he could think further on that subject, he heard a small, but interesting sound coming from his and John’s shared room. 

Paul stopped moving instantly, waiting to see if it happens again. Sure enough, it did. Even louder than before, too. Was he not alone after all? While he didn’t exactly see *everyone* leave, he couldn’t imagine any of his mates staying behind for no reason. Especially if they’re out to try to pick up birds. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Paul rose from his spot on the luxurious couch to seek out the source of the sound, and possibly the scent as well.

The bassist slowly opened the door to the dimly lit bedroom, the irritatingly sweet aroma getting ten times stronger. Seconds later Paul spotted a figure hunched over his side of the bed, rocking back and forth rhythmically, moaning lightly. “What the hell...?” Paul pulled the door a bit more, wondering if another fan broke into their room again. Having a better view, the figure seems much less feminine looking from the back, despite having some woman-like legs. “Mmm, Paulieee...” The familiar voice shocked the Beatle, and he decided to let himself in, tip toeing closer to what sounded a lot like... John? Being in such proximity to John, Paul noticed how disheveled his best mate looked, and that he was naked from the waist down.

The rhythm guitarist turned around sharply, the red flush on his face deepened when he realized he was being watched. “P-Paul!!” John panicked, trying to cover himself up. “Sorry! Sorry! I just... smelled something! I had no idea you were still here and-“ John tensed up and whipped his head away from him, making Paul cut himself off. 

“You... you were the one making this place smell like...” John sighed and looked back at Paul shamefully, struggling to steady his breathing. “John, you’re an omega?” The older of the two nods. “When did this start; your... cycle, I mean?” The bassist hates the idea of associating that word with the usually tough rhythm guitarist. “Today... I’m out of r-represents, I-I barely even made it through the concert without jumpin’ on you or Geo...” John pulled the pillow he was on closer to him. “Hell, even Ringo could suffice right now. I’m just really... desperate.” John had trouble trying to form coherent sentences it seemed, Paul felt incredibly awkward about the whole situation, even a bit hesitant to touch his friend’s shoulder to comfort him. And thinking about John’s sensitivity was not helping his raging erection.

“Paul?” John stared right into Paul’s eyes with his own misty ones. “Uh, Yeah?” John inched his shaky hand to Paul’s. “Could.. could you just h-help me? It’ll be quick,” The older man was clearly embarrassed to ask for such a thing, but he also needs it. Badly it looks like. Paul thought for a couple seconds, (with both heads might I add) before finally making a decision. “Yeah... yeah, I can h-“ Before Paul could finish sounding out the last syllables of his sentence John pounced on him, his lips smashing onto Paul’s hungrily. The younger was surprised, but quickly gave into the kiss. And taking advantage of his position he grabbed John’s bare hips pulling them down to his own. Before long they both pulled away for air, Paul still being a bit unsettled by John’s neediness. “Paulie, oh god I-I cant wait any longer, fuck me!” The man on top of him was obviously not going to last through any foreplay, so Paul has no choice but to oblige. After working his pants off (having some trouble with an overly horny John straddling him), John was instantly back to mindlessly humping against Paul; possibly unaware that he wasn’t being penetrated yet.

“You’re not going to get anywhere with that, Johnny,” The bassist chuckled, but the rhythm guitarist found that statement anything but funny. Paul positioned John over his dick, the older man’s entrance hovering over it. ”Now John, you’re really sure you need me to-“ Again, Paul was interrupted by John, who had already taken his entire length in a matter of seconds. “Paaauuuuullll,” John whined, looking down at the man he was now sitting on. “A-are you ok? Isn’t this your first time like... this?” Paul choked out, his best mates warm and wet insides squeezing his dick, even when stationary it seems both men were nearly driven mad already. “Y-yeah, but that doesn’t matter! Just fuck me already you twit!!” John raised his voice, though it didn’t sound very intimidating. “Alright, alright! Christ, and I thought the groupies were demanding,” Paul muttered under his breath as he thrust upward into John’s warmth. The low moan John let out was more than enough to get Paul going.

...

“Paul, John, we’re back!” Ringo called out into the silent suite, foolishly expecting an answer from the two. George picked up on the scent seconds before Ringo did. “Seems like they might have *special* company rings,” The drummer groaned before stumbling over to John and Paul’s shared bedroom, still a bit drunk from that fancy-ish party. The bedroom door is slightly opened, apparently an invitation for Ringo to remind John/Paul to keep quiet.

“John, if ye got a bird could ye keep it d-“ Ringo didn’t expect the door to swing open at a simple knock, to reveal a truly strange scene. George followed the sound of Ringo’s gasp. “What the hell is this?” George could barely process what he was seeing, John was just riding Paul violently before the two decided to make their presences known. 

“RINGO!!” Paul shrieked, a mortified look on his face. John had no reason to stop riding him until he yelled. “W-what are you-“ John regretted looking at the intruders. “Paul, why are you fucking John?!” Ringo whisper-yelled, not noticing George closing the door behind them. “J-John needed me to!” The bassist attempted to defend himself. “So Johnny boy’s an omega is what you’re trying to say?” George piped up, already accepting the insanity of the situation. “...Yeah.” John and looked away, but not before seeing the closed door. 

“Now, John, why don’t we help you out as well; seeing how bad your heat is if it’s this bad,” George ‘innocently’ suggested joining in, an idea John seemed to like.

“What.” Paul sat up (while still being sat on) to glare at the two others. “I mean, as long as John’s ok with it of course,” John only gave a devious smile as an answer before getting off of Paul. 

“Ok then, which of you fags is having their way with me first?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it, sorry you had to read that.
> 
> Unrelated to the story, but did you know John was scared of needles? He’s such a cute boi.
> 
> (I’m orphaning this immediately because I can’t deal with the shame of writing this lol)


End file.
